


See You in the Mourning

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, F/M, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Trust, don't worry no new people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Commander Chakotay is reassured that he made a wise decision to accept this position.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	See You in the Mourning

Today was a strange. Chakotay never thought that he would once again be in Starfleet and don its uniform. Neither could he believe he got the immediate rank of commander. When Captain Kathryn Janeway asked him he accepted. One, because it was best for the Maquis and Starfleet crews to get along. Second, the only other positions best suited to him would be Tuvok's station, which, for obvious reasons, would be something that wouldn't be freely given. Third, the extension of trust she had placed in him by offering him the position in the first place.

Today was his first day as first officer. There were some scuffles, spats, flying distrust among crewmen, quarter adjustments, reassignments...it was a busy day. As he finished his shift and walked to his quarters he heard something. He stopped and listened for origin of the cries and realized it was coming from the Captain's quarters. He went to the door and paused, contemplating his next steps. He knocked on the door. 

After no answer, he knocked again.

Captain Janeway stood behind the door as it opened. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears had been hastily wiped off. She was still in uniform minus the boots. Kathryn's auburn hair was, however, loose.

"Hello, Commander Chakotay. You know there is a panel by the door, right?" She said as she fiddled with her out-of-uniform hair, not having hair pins or a clip nearby.

'She looks beautiful even when she is sad,' he thought. 

"Oh...yeah. Sorry captain, some of our doors stopped functioning on the Val Jean and you had to knock or risk wanting to wash your eyes out," he chuckled. "It's a habit."

At his smile her stark demeanor relaxed a little. She let him inside and the door swished shut. "Ahh, and what can I do for you, commander?"

'Ohhh, what can you do?' He thought.

Seska would kill him is she knew he just thought that of his new captain.

"It's more of: What I can do for you?" He actually said.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head a bit.

"I..." he felt like a blob as he looked shyly at the floor. "Heard you outside. I wanted to check if there was anything I could to to help." He looked back up at her face.

She bit her lip at the fact he heard her. 

"I'm sorry I disturbed you...or others. These are thin bulkheads for a new ship." She sighed and her face turned red out of embarrassment.

"You didn't. May I ask what caused...your distress?" He said hesitantly. 

"I was just... I just in cargo bay 2," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said somberly. His stomach dropped a bit.

Cargo 2 was where the bodies were being held of those who had died on Voyager upon impact with the spacial rift the Caretaker brought them through.

"Then I started working on the service plans and letters for those died when we ran into the Caretaker from Voyager and from the Val Jean...that I could gather so far. There were people I have only just met before we departed Deep Space Nine or when they accepted their position. I wondered how could I write a letter for someone who I don't know past their service record?" Her tears began to brim her eyes.

His heart reached out to hers.

"I'm sure you will do your best, captain. It...means a lot that you want to include letters for those who were in the Maquis. I have my own letters I'm working on, too. I...know how you feel." His shoulders slumped down.

"How...about we work on them together tomorrow after a decent night's rest?" Chakotay shrugged. 

"I think that would be nice," she said and nodded in agreement. Her eyes were still wet but she looked somewhat relieved.

He reached his hand out and she took it. Chakotay clasped another hand on top, wrapping her hand in a blanket. He squeezed it and held firmly. "I know it is hard now but we've got to support and look out for one another. We'll face this, one bit at a time, together." He smiled and then let go of her hand.

"Together we shall," Janeway said more confidently.

"Goodnight, captain." He said with a slight bow.

"Goodnight, commander. See you in the morning," she said.

As he left, he thought about how she cared about the dead Maquis.

'I've chosen wisely to accept my position beside her,' he thought with a smile down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. This is for fun.
> 
> Written 5/22/2020.


End file.
